The Unbeknownst Tale Of Them
by Graceful Winds
Summary: How is it relevant to kidnap four girls that are supposedly related to 'certain' musketeers, especially in the twenty-first century! And how will these four 'musketeers' find their way out of this mess?


_The Unbeknownst Tale Of Them_

_Summary: 'How is it relevant to kidnap four girls that are supposedly related to musketeers? Especially when it's the twenty-first century!' _

_Chapter One: The Plan Of Evil_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Barbie! Sheesh, I thought you knew that already...**

The gentle breeze made her shiver when it tickled her porcelain skin, while she clutched a dark blue blanket close to her cold body. Her pajamas and blanket were the only source of warmth as she quietly walked in the silky smooth sand. Inhaling the sweet smell of dew and the sea, the teen closed her big blue eyes and stood there in the dark abyss: known as nighttime.

The waves jammed into each other like a crowd of people trying to get to their destination. The sounds all blended together and harmonized perfectly, smiling to herself she opened her eyes to look at the scenery. Beautiful palm trees were spread apart and had greens, blues, pinks, and browns splashed all over themselves and swayed lightly. The ocean, once a vibrant blue was the dark color and its bodies of water continued to thrash at each other endlessly. The blond loved how everything looked during the night and felt a small giggle escape her pink lips.

She plopped down into the sand and found her hand running through it in a soothing way. Suddenly, her eyes began to droop and she was soon fast asleep.

_**-BOOM!-**_

It had woken the girl with a sudden jolt and she looked up to see black clouds rolling by, much to her dismay. Letting out a heavy sigh, she was about to stroll away casually when she felt a fierce gust of wind go by. Instantly she went into panic mode and began sprinting for her life.

Her pale legs moved rather quickly as her eyes examined the area closely. Unfortunately, she found no sign of any kind of shelter what so ever. Cursing herself for going to the place so late at night, she found herself becoming more desperate to find a place to hide.

_Hide._

The word stopped her suddenly and she was just standing there looking dazed. She wasn't hiding! She was just looking for a place where she could be safe and not get hurt. Then, she felt a figure lurking not all to far from her. The blond hugged the cloth close to her and didn't _dare_ move.

"I won't hurt you." The voice was cautious, yet smooth like silk.

She turned and thought she would only be met with a silhouette or shadow of someone. No though, she was face to face with a man with slicked back hair and a devious smile. She clutched her blanket, feeling frightened. Thought the voice was calm, it seemed a little _too_ calm. She backed away and in the process tripped over a stick. Too paralyzed to stand up and run away, the young girl watched in horror as the person came closer to her.

Suddenly, a terrified shriek erupted from her mouth as she stumbled away. The man cursed silently and sprinted after her in attempt to catch her.

She continued to run, but soon found herself being cornered. Her back pressed against the surface as the man stared down at her angrily. She felt as if she was drowning and was running out of air, quick. His golden eyes pierced into hers and made her shrink away in fright.

"Now, stop where you are and _listen. _If you don't, I will have to make you mysteriously leave this world." The youth nodded her head and listened intently. "You will follow me quietly and not utter a _single _word, understand?"

She nodded once again and followed his lead. The teen soon found herself in a dingy room with very dim light and rats scurrying around. She turned to question the man when she heard the clicking sound of the door indicating it had been locked. Banging on the door furiously, the girl spoke her first words in years.

"Let me out you wretched being! Let me out! What have I done to deserve this?!" Her temper continued to rise and then she heard a faint voice.

"Oh nothing really, but you'll ruin my plans; Miss Related To Musketeers." His voice held so much venom on the last word that it made her shiver.

The brown walls made her shudder and there was no window to take her mind off of the fact that she had stupidly followed someone into a trap. And it wasn't even that clever! If only she had been outspoken and told him off! But the teen was shy and quiet, not the type of person to have such confidence.

_' Why did I listen to him? He was just some creepy- Wait...Musketeers?! Musketeers lived in the old ages. So, how is it relevant to kidnap a sixteen year old that's related to them when it's **clearly** the 21st century? How? This makes no sense! Also, I'm not daring or anything like that! So...Why am I here?' _The teen thought silently.

Her face scrunched up in disgust as a rodent past by her feet. She stood stiffly as she examined the room carefully Her blue eyes darted to every place to see if there was a way out of the horrible place. Suddenly, she heard water dripping. She peered through a crack in one of the walls and surely enough there it was.

It was a crystal clear blue color, but that's not what caught her attention. It was that you could _see_ through it, that fascinated her. Her fingertips lightly touched it and she gasped at how cold it felt.

She stumbled back a few steps, when she heard the door open once more and another female was shoved inside the dirty room harshly. Her red hair hid her face as the other girl ran to help her up.

"Are you okay?" The blond met the eyes of the teen slowly.

"Just _peachy. _While we're at it, why don't we become the _best of friends_ even though we're in an isolated area with no food and water!"

The blue-eyed girl giggled nervously and stepped back. The girl who stood before her was someone she felt intimidated by. _Already. _The duo stood in awkward silence only hearing the sound of dripping water. After quite some time, the golden-haired girl cleared her throat and began speaking apprehensively.

"Um, well since we'll both be here for a long time it's _probably_ best we know each others names." The youth with the blanket stated.

"Felicia Ariana Noelle Rosemonde." Felicia grumbled quietly, feeling embarrassed by how long her name was.

'W-well mine is, Camille Amia Valerie D'Artagnan." Camille felt equally embarrassed by her name too.

Becoming somewhat irritated by the sound both girls sauntered over to where the noise was coming from. Neither one said a word as they listened to voices that echoed through the cracks.

**-**_**Somewhere Else-**_

"Yes my plan is working splendidly! Soon those two vile children will meet their fate and no one will save the day this time!" The villain cackled evilly as he spun around in his dark green chair.

A timid knock interrupted his celebrating and he glared at the black door, feeling slightly annoyed. "Come in, come in." He repeated himself through gritted teeth.

A servant strolled into the dark room, bowing before its master in respect. The man sitting in the chair cherished the small gesture, easily forgetting how mad he had been earlier. For, he loved that this action showed how much power he had. He waved his hand absent-mindedly, showing the minion that he had permission to speak.

"Master Ratri, Willow has given me orders to tell you that people are scouring the lands for the girls. She has also informed me that she has located the others." The servant bowed lowly and kept his eyes on the red colored floor.

"Drake, find the other two and show them to their fate after a few days. So that I may watch them suffer!" The black-haired man said, then dismissed the man named Drake.

"My plan will go perfectly and soon those musketeers relatives will be no more." Ratri grinned maliciously as he looked out into the dark, dark, night unbeknownst to him that two _certain_ girls had heard his every word.

_End Of Chapter_

_**Author's Note: I worked really hard on this, so please tell me what you think! I'm also very psyched about this story. I hoped you enjoyed it a lot! So, why is Ratri doing this so many years later? You'll find out in the next chapter. :D**_

_**I know you guys know who Camille is related to. XD It's cheesy, but oh well!**_

_**-Graceful Winds-**_


End file.
